The Hardest Truth
by Foolinthedrain
Summary: The story of two lost souls that briefly cross each others paths but drastically change each others lives. (Rated M for lemons, language and themes.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! First off let me go ahead and personally apologize from my inability to complete The Forgotten Burden, unfortunately for me I had to get a new laptop so I lost all that writing. While I was really enjoying writing it, I couldn't find it in myself to recreate or change the story. So I started (Once I got this new laptop) a new story that actually seemed like the best idea. Now getting to it, this story is actually close but not fully accurate to my own life story. I was just asked by the person in my life to not include her name so I made it a League story like I always do. Its been a rough time in my life, but it all seemed to work itself out. I hope you all enjoy this, and to be honest if you don't that's fine too I just feel like in order for me to get past this I must revisit it once more. (Disclaimer, this is neither my life friendly or lore friendly.)


	2. Discovering an angel

I've never been an outgoing person; in fact I prefer the solitude than the company of a bunch people. So going away to the institute was the hardest thing for me. It's not that I have a problem socializing, its quite the opposite in fact. I just find people these days rather arrogant, and misguided. As I weaved through the crowd, I came upon a gazebo full of people. Some other summoners like myself, but one person stuck out in the group. The most striking woman I've ever laid eyes on, golden blonde hair that flowed over her shoulders, crystalline blue eyes, and a smile that could melt my icy heart. It was there that I finally pushed myself, I knew then and there I would be able to get past my fears.

"Hello Summoner." The group cried out, all except for her who smiled up at him, sticking out a hand to indicate me to sit next to her. Nodding I accepted her offer, easing myself down on the bench.

"What is your summoner name?" One rather bubbly looking summoner asked. I never really liked answering this question, ever since I made that drunken name.

"I'd rather not say but you can just call me Craig."

"Oh well its nice too meet you Craig!"

"Likewise." With that the chatter among returned, and I found myself just sitting there quietly day dreaming.

"You seem a little nervous are you alright?" She spoke so elegantly.

"Yeah, I am how could you tell?"

"Well, I can feel you shaking." She giggled softly, and that same smile returned to her face. "It's Kayle by the way."

"You're new to the institute as well?" I nodded giving her my warmest smile which she returned.

"What level summoner are you?" I questioned, this made the whole group bust out into laughter but her.

"I'm actually not a summoner, I'm a champion." She pushed her hair back behind her ear, and checked her phone for the time. "Oh crap I have class, well guys I'll see you all soon!" She stood up, to my surprise a large set of wings unfolded and flapped gently. With a wink towards me, she took off down the common, her long hair trailing behind her.

After she left I didn't really see much point in staying around the common area. Sure I shared so idle chat with the other summoners in the gazebo, some I already knew from orientation. Others we're new faces that clearly already had relationships with each other. As I returned to my dorm I also returned to my somber mood. My room was bland, minus my bed spread it was almost like a hospital room. This place was all too much for me, having been from bilgewater I was really far from home. Not to mention the fact that I had never lived alone prior to this, and the fact that my dormmates were racist towards people like me. I felt alone, and as I laid down in bed that night I remember thinking to myself that maybe she could save me from this hell. Who would've thought that someone who loved solitude so much, would feel so lonely. As I lit up a smoke, the loneliness tightened its grasp on me, and I found myself feeling extremely homesick. Even though I knew that I wouldn't be returning home anytime soon, and even then the majority of my friends where currently incarcerated. Sounds of new summoners milling about and partying began to sicken me. With force I snuffed out my smoke, and feel asleep

As I woke up the next morning early, as I always do I found the campus to be a veritable graveyard. Not a soul in sight, for once in my short time here did I feel comfortable, the signs of nature we're amazing. It didn't take long for me to get lost in the extensive gardens, but I didn't mind one bit because my mind was at ease. As I walked around I came upon a clearing with bushes full of lovely roses and begonias.

"Why hello Craig." A voice behind me, the same elegant tone and I could feel my heart beating in my throat. As I struggled to come up with a response she approached a rose bush and leaned over to smell one of the roses

"Hello Kayle how are you?" Lame, so lame I thought. Yet she turned to me and gave me a sweet smile as she plucked the rose from the bush.

"I'm well, and yourself?" With deftness she removed all the roses from the stem, and placed it behind her ear. I could feel something welling in the pit of my stomach.

"Do you mind if I be completely honest?" I even caught myself off guard with that one, I'm such a fool I thought

"Of course Craig, isn't that what everyone wants?" I nodded she made a really obvious point, and I was too dumb to realize that. Maybe it was my nerves but I should've known better.

"I'm feeling really homesick, and I guess I'm just having a really hard time adjusting. It's not that I can't make friends I feel like. It's just that I feel like everyone these days only cares about themselves, and honestly I sort of wanted to get away from home for that very reason…"

"I assume you expected it to different?" She gave me a reassuring smile and a pat on the back.

"Yea, big mistake on my part." I said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it mistakes are nothing. I'm sorry you feel homesick I too share those same feelings. However, like you I am here, why not make the best of it with me?"

"Sure that sounds great." We shared a smile before she winked at me.

"You better get too class." She said with a devious smile. I thought to myself how did she know but there was no time to second guess it, she was right I was going to be late.

After class I found myself wandering back to the gazebo I was in yesterday, and it was almost as if nothing changed. The same group of summoners we're all sitting around smoking and chatting. Except Kayle who was busy chatting to three gym rats, who we're trying their very hardest to peacock too her but it seemed to not phase her. The leaned in closer to her, one even draped his arm around her neck. I felt my anger welling up in my stomach, she looked clearly uncomfortable around those guys but they didn't seem to care. Without any hesitation or forethought, I spit audibly in their direction. All three of them turned to face me, a scrawny kid no taller than 5.8, and here I stood before them with no fear. One towered over me, as he looked down at me he laughed.

"Got a problem bro."

"Yea I do act-."

"Craig come with me." She said harshly as she grabbed my hand, pulling me in tow as she made her way out of the courtyard. "You're going to get really hurt messing with those guys Craig." She sighed as she released my hand.

"I'm fine those guys were bothering you and I could tell so I wanted to get their attention." She offered me a small smile, and too my surprise she hugged me. I could feel the heat in my face and my heart started to race.

"Thank you. I'll be fine too I can ignore them." It was so nice out that day I remember both of us taking a moment to just sit back and enjoy the sun. "Did you hear there's some sort of party at the local club, I'm going with a bunch of the gazebo crew you should come! I will warn you though guys don't get in for free like girls do." She stuck her tongue out at me playfully.

"Oh great like I already wasn't broke enough, maybe we'll see." She pouted at me, and gave me the sweetest puppy dog eyes. Its one thing for me too see that but being a sucker for blue eyes made it so much harder to say no.

"Won't you do it for me?"

"Oh ok." I felt myself beginning to come out of my shell a bit. Something about Kayle just made me feel comfortable it was nice. "I should go out anyway."

As I walked towards the club I was startled to see that nothing was happening it was quite dead in fact. I approached the bouncer who promptly searched me and checked my I.D, seeing that it was legit he laid the outrageous charge of 15 valors on me. This is lame, I even dressed up for this, well not this but for her. It made things a bit easier knowing that as the group of females stood around a pool table. Kayle was first to notice me and she crossed the bar to greet me. She moved with such confidence and that seductive way of swaying her hips as she walked, I couldn't help but stare. As she approached me, she giggled while hugging me.

"If you keep staring it might freak people out." She whispered in my ear.

"Sorry." I replied quietly.

"This is a bust I'm sorry come play some pool with me then we can leave." She winked as she let go of me and left me standing there. It was getting to me, I may not be the best with the ladies but I know a hint when I see one. As I approached she tossed the triangle at me "Rack em' sweet cheeks!" she exclaimed with the cheekiest smile. The game seemed to go by really slowly, both of us being clearly out of practice. With a late surge I found myself on the eight ball, with victory insight I acted as I normally would; cocky.

"You got it don't worry." She pouted at me as she lined up her next shot. Her long legs making it hard for her to line of shots, and occasionally giving me a good view of her bum. At one point she even back up into me, making sure to emphasize the contact. For once I felt really happy, and I could feel my self-consciousness receding. Finally I had a makeable shot, I pointed my que at the corner pocket and immediately lined up my shot.

"Oooo ouch looks like I win!" I knew it my cockiness had gotten the best of me, and I ended up scratching on the eight ball. She rounded the table just to stick her tongue out at me and do her signature victory dance. "I should've made a bet with you on that game, I could've gotten whatever I wanted from you." That damn cheeky smile again was too much, I wanted to be mad but I couldn't be at all.

"You don't have to win a game against me for it to be that way." I returned the smile too her, but she just blushed maybe she didn't realize I was onto her this whole time. She brushed her hair behind her ear, and it was then that I saw a different side of her. Her shy side, she looked so reserved but yet so beautiful. Out of the corner of my eye I saw those bastards again, watching us from the other side of the bar. Before I could say anything she wrapped her arms around my own arm, and started pulling me towards the door.

"Let's leave, I have some bilgewater rum we can drink when we get back to my room." That actually sounds nice, its been a while since I've had a drink.


	3. Taking a chance

The walk back to the institute was pleasant the two of us arm linked talked about how our lives led us to this path. She had come from a rather rural area, and passed away long ago and was appointed the guardian of her city. She did less fighting however and spent most of her time feeding the poor or helping farmers with their crops. When she asked me, I kind of chocked up my life had honestly been a wreck up to this point but I couldn't lie to her. So I told her everything there was to know. My life began in tiny town situated on the northeast coast of Valoran. It was a historic town, that had separated from another rather infamous town that was known as the home of witchcraft. For the majority of my life I was just an everyday kid. I played games with my friends, I spent plenty of time with my family and eventually I started school. As I grew older however, my eyes began to open to the stuff that was taking place in my town. Things were changing, people were changing drastically. I had friends come and go, I even had friends that became enemies. It was right around the time when I turned 14 did things really start going downhill for me. My first love had been a tough love, for 3 years I devoted myself to someone. Only for the to turn around at that point and say I can't be in a relationship right now because it's too serious. At the time it was a huge issue and I spiraled into depression. It wasn't until later that I realized that it wasn't such a big deal but that is beside the point. It wasn't long before I started getting hooked on drugs, they were just a way for me to escape the people, escape the sad reality I had to live with. This town was beginning to become an island as people started moving away from the city to my town it grew quickly. That growth brought many changes to my town some really good, and some horrible. I both benefitted from this change in a sense because as I grew older I decided to spend more time working then on school. My grades plummeted but I had money, and I had also gained skills in many ways. Then the economic crash came, and at that point I was out of a job out of money and I was failing school. With nowhere else to turn I started selling drugs to pay for my needs. I had already been kicked out of home which had also been a rough turn of events. This didn't last long as I was soon caught and basically became a frequent flyer in the local jail. In my senior year I turned it around however, I was getting all A's, and not only that I had worked through immense issues. For once I could really say I was proud of myself, and that only became more true when I was accepted to the institute.

I hadn't realized that my story had taken up the entire walk and I began to feel like I lost her. Yet she squeezed my arm tighter and gave me a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry Craig, that sounds really tough, I respect the fact that you came out of that smart and mature to be honest I'm a wreck if any small thing happens to me." I only caught a glimpse of her sadness, but the smile returned. "Come on, I want to get out of these jeans and into something more comfortable." She lead me through her dorm building up the highest and furthest away corner of the building until we found it. Kayle was written in big colorful letters, and many notes were pasted next to her name. She quickly ripped them down and crumpled them up however. "I'm not a huge fan of being left notes, just because you're too afraid to talk to me. I like a man with confidence."

"Oh do you now?" It became apparent that she had actually never met a guy who had the confidence to her the way I do. A faint blush began to creep over her face as she rifled through her wardrobe. "Something wrong?"

"It's just that I don't really have anything decent to wear, I got caught up in practice rounds and classes that I totally forgot to do my laundry." She started tossing things onto her bed without thinking I began to see bras and panties, as I tried to get out of the way I was struck in the face with an article of clothing. Silk? As I removed the makeshift blind from my face our eyes met, her face was beet red, focused on the item in my hands. I unfolded it revealing a tiny black nightie, it was silk like I first guessed but very see through. Doing her best to seem sneaky she made an attempt to grab it from my ands but using my barely superior reach I held it above her.

"What is this Kayle?" I gave my best impression of her cheeky smile, but she only pouted.

"It's a nightie….I wear it occasionally because it makes me feel beautiful.." That caught me off guard. Kayle had always been confident as far as I could tell, but I was beginning to notice that she seemed very self-conscious.

"You don't have to wear this to be beautiful, you're beautiful no matter what." She hugged me tightly, and for a moment we just stayed like that quietly.

"You're so sweet Craig." She whispered in my ear as she planted a soft kiss on my cheek. It was my turn to blush and she noticed it giving me a sweet smile. "Let me change then we can watch some T.V while we drink." As she entered the bathroom I eased myself onto her bed. It had to have been the nicest bed I've ever laid on, and for a moment I kind of caught myself dozing off. That didn't last very long as Kayle exited the bathroom, she had on a loose shoulder less top and tight yoga pants. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She noticed my sate again, and smirked pretending not to notice as she showed the bottle of rum she was holding behind her back. "Only a little though I have to wake up early tomorrow." As we passed the bottle back and forth, we talked about our goals. It was refreshing for me to know that someone else in this world had similar goals. "I'm not trying to be a hero but I just want to make some sort of change. Whether I have to work as hard as possible I will just for the chance to hear someone thank me for what I did in this world. I don't really know where my life is going to be honest." She paused to take a shot before capping the bottle. "I kind of just want to have someone to enjoy the ride with." She grabbed my hand pulling me up from the bed, causing me to stagger a bit as the room spun a bit. "Let's go outside and have a smoke."

The autumn air seemed to awake me a bit from my drunkenness, but not Kayle who was beginning to stagger a bit. She still looked so beautiful, even with the goofiest smile I'd seen in a while. The gang was already outside, chatting it up about the lame party got quiet when they saw us. It was so short-lived as they all collectively screamed "CRAIG & KAYLE OOOO." All I could do was face palm but Kayle enjoyed the attention.

"Oh stop you guys." She stammered as she sat down on the bench, "Would anyone happen to have a smoke for a young lady." The rest of the guys tried to reach for theirs but I had the quick draw. She winked at me and patted the spot on the bench next to me. "Thank you Craig." The chatter resumed as the gang carried on their conversations in and amongst themselves, I noticed Kayle yawning.

"You tired?" She turned to me and nodded rubbing her eye to emphasize the point. Even with so many conversations going on in the gazebo, I still could only focus on her. As she let her arm down, her shirt slipped down her shoulder revealing her ample cleavage but I was quick to react and I slid it back up onto her shoulder.

"Craig?"

"Yes?" Our eyes met, the light reflecting off her crystalline blue eyes, illuminating them in the darkness.

"Would you like to kiss me?"

"Yes please." That was all I could say before out lets met, a fleeting kiss at first that blossomed into more. Her hands roamed my chest and through my hair, and for a moment I was lost in it all. It was the perfect kiss, and apparently everyone else thought the same as the watched silently. That was before I noticed my friend Jon burst out into laughter.

"Get a room!" We both blushed as the gang shared a laugh at our expense. For a while we both stayed silent, I needed a moment to take it all in and to slow my heart rate. "Craig buddy." Jon whispered in my ear as he snuck up behind me. "If you don't hit that tonight you can never come back here, do you hear me?" Well damn, that's quite the ultimatum I thought to myself. I nodded, I didn't need him to tell me that but it made me realize something else. It was a long walk back to my dorm, and I had to take my chance early or not get it at all. Kayle had been dragged off by a few of her girlfriends but I caught up too her quickly.

"Hey Sexy." She said with that damn cheeky smile of hers. Before she planted another kiss on me, her normally creamy skin was flush with color. I leaned into her placing light kiss on her neck and whispered.

"Come home with me."

"I'd love too." She grabbed my hand lacing her fingers into mine. We said our goodbyes and made our way back to my dorm. Our hands occasionally exploring each other's body, I made sure to give her firm ass a good squeeze which caused her to yelp. About half way through she stopped however, pushing me into the trees. "I can't wait anymore." Was all she said before getting on her knees in front of me, she pulled my shorts down to reveal my member. A grin spread across her face once she saw it, "Well hello there." She mocked as she took me in her mouth, a wave of pleasure grabbed hold of me as she gently sucked on my member. Making sure to tease me with her tongue, I wanted so badly for this to continue but with us being so close to the street it didn't seem like the smartest of ideas. "Wait Kayle, I promise you it will be worth it." She pouted as she returned my pants to their original position and stood up.

"It better be." She stated sarcastically as she started walking off hips swaying oh so seductively.

We shared a collective sigh of relief when we finally reached my building. Doing our best to kiss each other fervently and not make any loud noises we successfully entered my dorm, and made our way into my plain room. Kayle didn't seem to think the same thing as she took her time to take my room in. I couldn't take it any longer, for some reason when I looked at her it wasn't lust that I felt but something new entirely. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and started sucking gently on her neck.

"Oh..Craig…" It didn't take me long to find one of her sweet spots, as kissed and nibbled at the nape of her neck. Her hand quickly found my member again, she gave me a fleeting tough which got me begging for me. "Please hurry…" She begged as she threw herself on my bed, I flicked off the lights and the moon light illuminated my room. Kayle's eyes shone so brightly in the light, like two beautiful sapphires. We shared a deep kiss, her tongue meeting mine in a sweet dance almost. All the while I had worked one hand up into her shirt releasing her breasts from her bra. "Be gentle their very sensitive…"

"Is that an invitation to be rough?" I replied with smile, she shoved my face away playfully however. When I looked back she had already removed her shirt, revealing her ample breasts. Her skin so soft to the touch, using my finger I traced circles in her skin until I felt I should stop teasing her. My fingers soon found one of her nipples, and she immediately stifled a moan. "You weren't lying." I laughed as sucked on it gently, causing her to arch her back there was no holding back the moans now.

"Easy babe… I want you so badly…" She cried out as I continued my teasing.

"Ok I'll stop teasing you." She lifted up her legs for me so I could pull her yoga pants off. Her long legs were shaven perfectly and I couldn't help but run my hand up her leg. Until I felt the growing wet spot in her panties, pulling them aside I gently stroked her most sensitive of spots. Her eyes immediately met mine, her breathing was ragged by now and her normally creamy skin was flushed. Before I could stick a digit inside of her, she grabbed me pulling me onto the bed.

"I have to tell you one thing."

"Ok shoot."

"If you going to do this with me, I'm in control you understand babe?" She straddled me, kissing me in the same spot I kissed her. She pulled off my shift and starting planting soft kisses all over my chest and stomach. My pants soon joined my shirt on the floor, by then my member was erect once again and my boxers were un able to contain it. "Now I finally have you were I want you." She joked before taking me back in her mouth again, I cried out this time. Her eyes met mine at that moment; she gently licked the head watching my every reaction. "I can't wait anymore. Where do you keep your condoms?" I pointed to my top drawer, and she quickly hopped off the bed grabbed one as fast as she could. "Sorry babe." She said with a sigh placing the condom over my member. "These things can be such downers." With ease she lowered herself down onto me, taking my entire length inside of her. We shared a collective sigh of relief as she slowly started to ride me. Slowly at first, then with increasing urgency as we adjusted to the pace of our love making. She bent down and suck on my neck leaving what I knew would be a gnarly hickey, but it didn't bother me. "Oh babe…. You're so big.." While I was enjoying her pacing, and being under her control I knew I needed my chance to show her how I felt. Lifting her up I spun her around laying her on the bed as I assumed control. She looked up at me, a thin sheen of sweat shone on her skin as she begged me to enter her once more.

"Wait." All I felt was her brush my member before placing it back inside of her. "Much better." She sighed as I pushed all the way into her. Our pace was had slowed, both our breaths becoming ragged as we both neared our climax.

"Come for me babe!" She yelled as her walls squeezed my member, sending me over the edge. She kissed me up my neck as I climaxed, sending quakes through my body. "Mmmm thank you babe." We kissed before I pulled out, but something was off (Pun intended). "Looking for this?" She winked at me before showing me the rolled up condom that she snuck off me. "Just a wee bit to drunk or hypnotized to notice huh?" She laughed before laying back down on the bed. I just sat there dumbfounded, it explained why it was so great in the end but I kind of wished she had told me she was ok with that.

"That's ok with you?"

"Why wouldn't it be Craig? I took it off you sweety." She climbed underneath the covers holding the other side open for me. "Come cuddle me to sleep."

"Yes Ma'am." We shared one final kiss before sleep caught hold of me.


	4. Note

_Hey guys! Just wanted to say thank you for reading so far, its been actually really good for me to get it out and well I think things are going to work out in the end but you'll have to keep reading to find out what Im talking about. Any who, I thought that I'd be wholly honest and say that writing the first two chapters kind of brought tears to my eyes. One more thing, I'm going to hopefully post the next chapter tomorrow, no guarantees but I'm shooting for it._


	5. Promise me?

_**A.N. Hey guys! Just wanted to say sorry for not keeping my promise I worked 100+ hours last week, so I had no time to write. **_

The sun shined brightly through the blinds, and perfectly right into my eyes as I woke up. My own stirring and groaning was reciprocated by Kayle as we both struggle with the blinding light. She moaned before twirling around and wrapping herself around me.

"Why sun?! Just a little bit longer sweety." I returned the embrace, as we both tried to return to our blissful sleep but to no avail. Kayle got up first shaking out her long blonde hair which had become a lot curlier than I remembered. Taking a lock of her hair I twirled it around one of my fingers. "Ugh my hair is so gnarly."

"Is it always curly like this?"

"I prefer the term wavy." She replied before sticking her tongue out at me mockingly before she kissed me. "Do you mind if I borrow some clothes Sweety?" When my eyes met hers at that moment I saw something else. I mean sure I had my fair share of flings before but this was a lot different. Kayle was beautiful is every way, but not only that she was genuine, and well I didn't want to be desperate or weird but I fell for her at that moment.

"Yes of course babe." She blushed at my pet name but I gave a quick playful slap on her ass as she climbed out of bed. She ended up taking my favorite shirt and shorts but I could care less.

"You want to get a coffee?" She asked as she put her hair up, I nodded I could use a cup to clear this hangover. As I sat up I felt my phone vibrate, checking it I noticed it was a text from a number I had never seen. Someone named Lux was looking for Kayle, and was just worried that she hadn't come back last night. As I went to text her back, Kayle grabbed my phone. "Don't worry about Lux she is super nosey." She tossed some clothes at me and I quickly got dressed, chasing after her as she left me there. As I left my apartment, I felt a chilly breeze blow through me, and apparently so did kayle. She looked uncomfortable in the cold, being me I took my hoodie off and put it around her from behind.

"Thank you sweety." She reached up pulling me in closer to kiss me on the cheek. "We have to be quick though I have class, and things to do after class." That actually made me feel down, I enjoyed spending time with kayle, and I honestly didn't want this feeling to end. "Don't look all down, come on! Those puppy dog eyes are killers." She laughed as she shoved me playfully before pulling me back in. "I'll see you soon I promise."

"Are you sure?"

She laughed at that before kissing me passionately, making sure to slip in just the right amount of tongue. "Does that help?" I nodded, the kiss itself had left me breathless.

"Can I say something to you?" She nodded as she laced her fingers into mine as we walked down the street. "I'm really happy that I met you, my life honestly has been a bit crazy of late and I just needed someone to bring me out of my funk." When I looked in her eyes, I saw that she was genuinely worried about me.

"Don't worry Craig, I understand that feeling and Ill always be here for you" The coffee shop was always empty early, made me feel different that I was one of the few people up before noon. What was even more embarrassing is that I ordered something that people would consider girly, and Kayle happened to be one of those people. "Ooooo you going to wear a skirt while you drink that hun?" If there was one thing I hated it was being teased, it happens to me far more than I'd like. "Craig it's a joke hun lighten up a bit." She smiled at me and gave my hand a squeeze. "I should be going; I have to get to class." I pouted maybe if I looked sad she'd skip to spend more time with me. "You're killing me Craig hun…" I remained quiet as we walked towards the bus station, if she was going to leave I wanted her to come back. As suave as I could I pinned her up against the back of the bus station, and sucked gently at the nape of her neck. "Oh…babe. I'm going to miss you too don't worry. We shared one more kiss before a bus rumbled to a stop in front of us. "Bye craig see you later?" 

"Bye Kayle, and yes please!"

When she left my loneliness returned, she seemed genuine to me but I have been fooled plenty of times before as sad as it sounds. When I returned to my apartment, my mind began to race. Immediately going straight to the worse scenario, and occasionally I came up with rational thoughts. That's just me however, always worrying about nothing and stressing over nothing as well. Laying down on my bed, I did my best to ease my worries. Using the one thing that I knew always worked, I turned on my music letting the melodies of my favorite songs suck me in. It didn't take long for my mind to quiet down and for sleept to take me once again. I awoke to the light of the setting sun, and the audible cries of my stomach for nourishment.

"Alright, alright I get it." My head had also began to ache, I rubbed my temples gently before getting out of bed. As I stepped outside, I realized that it had rained all day, it bothered me I love the rain especially autumn rains. As I walked towards the bus stop, I heard a familiar voice

"There's the little stud." Turning around I saw Jon pulling up in his car, which was hard to miss given the fact that it sounded like a tank. "Hop in we're going to get food, and go to the gazebo." Why not Jon was fun to be around, and if I'm lucky I might get to see Kayle again. "Just gotta hop in the back, its gonna be a little hot back there but it's a short right buddy."

He was right, it was really hot in the back. Greg, and Cj from the gazebo were also in the car, those two were the weirdest of people, Greg being a surfer hippie with a passion for skating. Cj was an aspiring rap artist for a love of cars and weed. Which is all good with me, I had come to like all three of them as they reminded me a lot of my friends at home. "So how was she?" I tried to play it off like I didn't hear it but they asked again. "Come on craig, tell us." Caught, damn and I should've seen this coming.

"Well, uh shes hot and it was the best I've ever had no lie." They all burst out into a chorus of laughter and I could feel the heat welling up in my face.

"Well damn Craig we know she's hot, every dude wants that, but mad respect to you bro because we were all pussy to try." C.J replied as he clapped me on the back, "Hold onto it though, there are some real scumbags around here."

"Yeah fuck all the haters." Greg cried out from the front.

"Well said Greg." I said as I face palmed. Right as the heat started to bother me we pulled in to the main campus dorms.

"Sorry Craig about the heat." Jon said again as we exited his car, and made our way to the dining hall. "The A/C is stuck on full heat and I can't turn it off."

"It's fine dude atleast you have your car, my car is still thousands of miles away from me."

"True." He replied before pushing me away with one hand. "You always gotta one up me Craig?"

"No." I laughed, "Just pointing out a fact that's all." Dinner was bland as always, the dining hall was just known for pumping out a lot of food. I just decided on cereal, I'm sometimes very picky when I don't feel well. The guys talked about smoking some weed, and made bold claims that we could get away with it in the gazebo. I've been in trouble with the law plenty in my life, I was pretty worried but they assured me it would be fine. The gazebo only had enough room for us, as we squeezed it everyone who had previously quiet got rowdy.

"So is it cool with everyone if we blaze, we'll share if you guys throw down." Greg spoke up when the group calmed. Most of them said yes, a few said we can't be around that but weren't upset about it which was fine, but no one said no. It sparked (Pun intended) a political debate on the usage of the drug, and the problems associated with it. It was nice until some of those frat brothers joined the gazebo. They harassed Greg to share, but he we remain adamant about paying which seemed to put them off. My attention was drawn elsewhere as I spotted Kayle on her way back from class. She had changed into a different pair of yoga pants on, but had kept my shirt which made me smile.

"I've seen that shirt before." Said the biggest one, I can't recall his name maybe Jack? He turned to face me after looking at her.

"You got a problem with that?"

"Maybe I do." C.J passed me the joint which I pulled on gently my eyes never leaving his.

"Jack, I have a problem with you." Kayle said as she entered the gazebo gracefully sitting down on my lap taking the joint for herself. "Told you that plenty of times but you just don't seem to listen do you?" That elicited giggles and snickers from the peanut gallery.

"Oh come on ba-."

"Don't you dare." She pointed a finger at him, silencing everyone. "You wish you could call me that." She pulled on my hand out the gazebo and into the dorms. "Ugh I'm so sick of him."

"I understand babe." Her cheeks turned red in response and I embraced her as we entered the elevator.

"It's ok if you say it." She kissed me with deep longing, before burying her face in my chest. "I had a long day." We held hands as we walked down the hallway not talking but enjoying the contact of the other, until we came upon her room. When I entered the room, I became hugely jealous, her room was huge with a big canopy bed, a little kitchenette, and a private bathroom. She patted the bed as a sign for me to sit down, I found myself sinking in once I did.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" She was going through her clothes, when I asked her and at first I thought she didn't hear me.

"Yes, I told the girls that I'd go get fro yo with them." She pulled out a hoodie out slipping into it quickly. Like I always do I felt like she just didn't want to spend time with me. I watched her brush her hair quietly and she seemed to notice as she turned to face me. "Sweety stopppp. I told you I'd spend time with you didn't I?" I nodded and she gave me a soft kiss. "No if you be a good boy, out there from now on and get your homework done because I know you have class tomorrow. Then I promise you I'll have a nice surprise for you." She said as she sat down in my lap, pulling my head down so she could suck gently on my neck. "You going to do it for me?" She questioned as she grinded against my member.

"Yes babe."

"Good."


	6. Frozen treats, frozen hearts

I spent some time chatting in the gazebo before I left for my dorm. Luckily for me, some of my friends had scared off the frat brothers. The bus ride back was quiet, with only two other people joining me on the trip. The only noises that could be heard were the rumble of the engine, and the occasional squeak coming from the brakes. The whole of the outer dorms seemed to me like a ghost town. No lights on, no sounds and it was only 9 at that point. Even my apartment, was quiet and with 3 other guys that's usually not possible. My homework was frustrating, I've never been a naturally smart person, but I chase after knowledge. Sometimes by putting in way more time than what was needed, after sometime I looked up at my alarm clock 11:06 p.m. It kind of made me sad, she did promise me but I needed to trust her.

I surrendered to my homework and laid down on my bed flicking on the T.V. Tuning in to ESPN, I reclined back on the bed soon I caught myself nodding off. Then I was awoken suddenly by the sound of a car door closing. Thinking nothing off it I relaxed again into my bed, listening to the sports analyst chat away about the same thing over and over. I heard the front door opening, and two people talking before the door closed again.

The door to my room swung open and I was immediately at jumped on and pinned.

"I told you I'd come back." She kissed me first softly until we looked into each other's eyes. Time seemed to slow at that moment, we both seemed to see something we hadn't seen in a while it seemed. We kissed again but it stunned us both, I hadn't felt this since she who will not be named. "I missed you…" I pulled her in close only to realize she was shaking, its not that cold out is it?

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes…" I could hear he start to sob quietly at first. "I'm happy our paths crossed so happy… However, my ex isn't he's be harassing me for about a year now ever since I left him. It's gotten worse, he threatened to come here and take me back home." Her cries intensified. "I'm so scared, we were promised to be married so for some reason my family is on his side."

"I'll stop him if he even comes close." I kissed her forehead, and brushed the tears from her cheek with my thumbs.

"No Craig…He's not someone you should mess with."

"Kayle if I just let people walk over me I'd have gotten nowhere in this life. I want you to trust me babe, I care about you and I can hold my own."

"I don't know Craig…"

"I'll just say it then, I've had an amazing time in a few days with you, a better time than I've had in years. I'm not going to let some guy who blew his chance with someone as beautiful as you, come back and try to take it with force, when I haven't even gotten my chance." She immediately looked up at me, tears streaking mascara down her face, and her bright blue eyes full of pain.

"Well, I'd love to give you a chance once we get closer Sweety."

"That's fine I'm not going anywhere."

"I brought you some fro yo..." She said with a sniffle, as she grabbed it from her bag popping the container open to show me. "Fruity just how you like it I bet." She joked and we both shared a laugh. She spooned out a bit for me to try, and it was great just the right amount of fruit and still cold. "Yummy right?" I propped myself up on my elbows, as she asked me that and sucked eagerly away at the nape of her neck.

"Not as yummy as you are sweets." A soft mewl escaped her lips in response.

"Oh Sweety not tonight…"

"It's ok." I whispered in her ear as I kissed up her neck. "I just want to be with you."

Our hands met each other's, and we just lay like that before she broke the silence. "I have another surprise for you." She said as she laid down next to me our stare never breaking "I got a free dinner at a fancy restaurant, and I can give it to you so people think you're taking me out!" She exclaimed with a cheeky smile. I blushed at that I've always been a bit chivalrous, and well paying for dinner was always something I've believed in. She hopped out of my bed leaving me with the rest of the fro yo to search through my closet. "Don't like to dress up do you?" I shook my head, its true occasionally is fine but not every day I'm only comfortable in my colorful clothing. She pulled out a nice polo and a pair of khakis before turning to face me. "Please wear these for me Hun, you'd look so handsome." She pouted at me and with the power of her big blue eyes I found myself trapped.

"For you anything Kayle." I replied as she hung them on the back of the closet door.

"Maybe shave too?" I stroked my facial hair, its been a while since I've shaved. "It'll be worth it for you I promise." She walked over the room just to kiss me, "You're such a sweetheart has anyone ever told you that?"

"No, well other than my mother…" She laughed at that and I pulled her back into bed with me. "I'm tired babe." Resting my head on her shoulder I already felt myself drifting.

"Go to sleep then hun, I'll hold you." She kissed my forehead, and sleep quickly took hold of me

I awoke as the sound of my alarm rang in my head. Slamming my hand on it I found 5 minutes of extra sleep before it went off again. Knowing that fighting it would be useless, I got out of bed to find myself alone.

"Aw." I caught myself saying before I noticed the note for me.

_Hey hunny! Hope you slept well, because I did! Thanks to you of course, just wanted to let you know that I got your stuff ready for class because you didn't even pack your bag last night silly! I even picked you out some clothes to wear, so you better wear them. Meet me at the gazebo at 5 when you're ready._

I looked at the clothes, jeans and another polo, I could only muster a moan. The day seemed to go by slowly as every professor piled onto the workload. Dumping my backpack on the floor when I entered into my room was the greatest feeling. I crashed onto my bed, and just rested my eyes for a bit. My phone said 4, so I cleaned up making sure to be clean shaven and just clean in general. I made it to the gazebo by 4:30, which was a huge surprise to myself honestly usually I'm never ready on time. Apparently neither was Kayle, as she was sitting outside in a hoodie and booty shorts, with her hair in a towel. She quickly got up exited the gazebo to walk up to me. She looked so beautiful to me, and I could smell a faint whiff of cherry blossoms before she was even close.

"Hey." I could feel my heart beating in away in my chest. She wasn't even dressed up and I still knew she was the most beautiful girl around. Her pale skin was rosey from her recent showering, and along with the glow of setting sun she had me stunned. "You look so handsome hun." She kissed me deeply as I pulled her into my arms. We both happened to notice the frat boys making motions at us. I liked the fact that Kayle was like my she wolf, because as soon as she bared her fangs at them they quickly stopped and fled through the yard. "Sorry I'm not ready yet, I'm just waiting for my dress to get clean." A limo pulled into the parking lot, causing Kayle too jump a bit with joy at its arrival. "A met someone in my class who drives limo's, he offered me a pretty good discount on the ride so I figured why not we can look stylish and rich tonight." I kissed her again pulling her close by her waist.

"Thank you babe." I whispered into her ear.

She sucked on my earlobe, before replying with "Thank me later Sweety." With a seductive wink she removed the towel, shaking out her hair. I caught myself staring as she went into the dorms, and found it best to just mingle with everyone. The gang seemed to all be here tonight, most of them simultaneously complaining about the work load but I just ignored them. Jon was there but he was busy talking too some other dude about his car. Taking my seat I light up a smoke, taking in a deep pull as I enjoyed the sunset

"Well Craig, you smell nice." I turned to find the owner of the voice, and found one of my classmates Kelsey sitting near me.

"Thank you, I'm going out tonight." I said with a smile.

"We know." She replied with a chuckle, "You're frat boy friends are all jealous."

I waved the notion off. "Let them be, I'm the one who's happy apparently." She nodded at that and let the conversation fall. Those guys really are jealous and as long as my relationship with Kayle grows, they will always be a thorn in my side. I saw kayle leaving the dorms, wearing a tight black dress, and with her long hair pulled back into a ponytail. Bright red lipstick adorned her lips and her mascara really brought out the blue in her eyes. She waved towards me to follow, making sure to say my goodbyes I took off after her.


	7. Note2

_**A.N Hey guys! A shorter chapter was just posted, and I forgot to put this in there. Just a few things to say real quick. Next chapter is going to be on the longer side, and so is everything after that point. I feel like I haven't exactly shown the depth I should be. I also wanted to say thank you for reading, it's been really nice reliving some stuff as I write. One last thing, I've actually been trying to come up with a playlist that goes along with this. Granted it will be the type of music I am into, if that's not for you that's fine, if you'd like to take a listen I'll be probably posting that soon as well.**_


End file.
